Leading TWO as a family
by Genesis Vakarian
Summary: This is my second story for Army Of Two . I will only say this once. If you hate it,go read something else. Anyway, please read and rate. Let me know in a pm if something is wrong. Any and all ideas are mine. Save for Salem's Wife and family. And Vasily ey belongs to Rothalion. Please feel free to read her stuff along with Mercstouch's stories as well. Thanks. Meow...
1. Chapter 1

While on some shore leave with Elliot Salem, Tyson Rios met a pretty girl named Sierra Marie Hanson. Of course, it was during the time when they both worked for SSC. And long before T.W.O. But, they kept in touch via letters and such.

Eventually, Tyson met Sierra's parents, and, well, it was going pretty well. Sierra's father, Mike asked him point blank. " So, Tyson, you like my daughter, Sierra huh?"

To which he answered truthfully. "Yes sir, I do. And would like to have your blessing. I've asked Sierra to marry me and she had said yes." Mike and Amy Hanson agreed to it and gave their blessing for the wedding day to come soon. And Sierra met Tyson's family and they approved of her themselves.

Almost a full year later, had found them married. Mira, Rios's sister, was the bridesmaid, and Elliot Salem was Tyson's best man.


	2. Chapter 2

About five months later, however, Sierra found out that she was pregnant, and she couldn't wait to tell Rios about it. But he and Salem are on a job in Somalia. And she had to wait to tell him the very good news. Sierra was waiting at the air port on the day that they came home from Somalia. She was waiting while Tyson and Elliot disembarked from the plane.

She embraced first her husband and than her brother-in-law. Because of the shit the two went through while within the Army Rangers was a purely hellish nightmare for them both, and she was happy to adopt Salem as a brother-in-law. She was glowing from head to toe about the news.

When Rios asked her with some concern. " Honey, what's wrong?" To which she answered him honestly. " Tyson, I'm five months pregnant with our daughter." Salem smirked before saying to him. " Jesus Christ and fuck me twice Tyse, I'm really happy for you guys. But, I'll still be a part of the family, right?" And together they answered him. " Hell yes Salem, you will always be a member of this family."

Later on that night, Rios had gotten a minute or two to talk with him. " Listen Elliot, I was kind of hoping that you would be my daughter's godfather?" And the younger man agreed to it. And over the next four months, the three of them talked about possible names and birthing ideas. But Sierra had finally opted for a home birth with a midwife to help her deliver the baby.


	3. Chapter 3

_As December rolled around, Sierra felt much more than the others because she had gotten pregnant in April. One day, Tyson, Elliot, and Sierra went to a doctor's appointment. To check up on the baby and to discuss the idea of a home birth with a midwife. _

_Once there, Sierra signed herself in. Along with Tyson, for a check up on his injured left knee from working out. And Elliot was there for moral support, for both of them. When Sierra's name was called, the three of them had followed the nurse to the room. Once the doctor arrived, she gave the three of them a full hearted smile. She said," Alright Sierra, do you have any ideas about giving birth yet? Or, are the three of you still discussing it?" _

_Rios answered her truthfully, saying. " Well, Dr. Rose, I think we've made a choice of doing it at home. With a midwife." Dr. Rose nodded and replied. " All right than, let's take a look with the ultrasound shall we?" She smiled and said. " Everything seems to be going well. Your daughter is growing just fine, and is moving around a bit. However, I do have some concerns about the birth though." _

_Elliot piped up this time and asked her. " What do you mean Dr. Rose?" She answered his question as much information as she could at that time. "Well, the main concern here is massive blood loss. And here's why. Many people have trouble with clotting blood. And sadly, Sierra is one of those people who have that rare blood clotting problem." _

_After Tyson had his left knee looked at by Dr. Rose, the three went back home. Rios knew that it was long since time to fucking start T.W.O, and the first person that they've chosen to recruit, was, of course Alice Murray for tele commuications for the company. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Now, almost nine years later, Genesis turned eight years old and is looking just like her mother more and more every day. Eight years ago was when her mother died from child birth and her father told her the truth about. He said. " Honey, your mother had a choice to make, it was either her or you. And well, she chose you and we agreed that it was the best choice she ever made, besides marrying me." _

_She was almost always running about, doing little things around the house with even being told. Her uncle was always keeping an eye on her while he was training the recruits for T.W.O. One day, however, Genesis was playing a game of pick up sticks when there was a knock on the door. Of course, she was home from school and waiting for her father to come home from work when it happened._

_She went to the door to see who it was, and it wasn't anyone that she knew whatsoever. She asked the stranger. " Who are you? And what do you need?" The stranger of course, was Vasily Tyannikov and he didn't answer the youngster right away and left after a few minutes. Finally, her father came home from work and she said. "Papa, there was someone here earlier, and knocked. But I didn't know who it was. And then, he just up and left after 15 minutes or so."_

_Rios was proud of his daughter for showing some common sense, when all of a sudden,, there came a knock on the door. It was Salem, and he asked Rios, " Hey Tyse, you do know that there's a package on your front porch right?" " What kind of package?" asked Rios. " I didn't order anything, as far as I know." He asked his daughter. " Genesis, about the stranger, was it a man or a woman?" _

_Genesis answered him truthfully. "Papa, it was a man, Russian by the sound of his accent. He was built like you, and I think he muttered in Russian. Barusch I think it was. Meaning Badger in Russian." the two looked at each other and said as one. " Vasily Tyannikov." She asked " Who is Vasily Tyannikov? Did he do something wrong?" Salem answered his niece. " Vasily is my Sambo trainer. But, before that, he broke my arm once because I chose to remain with the Rangers back in 1993. And remained brothers with your father ever since then too." _

_Together, they told her the story of how they met Vasily Tyannikov and his men while on base with the Army Rangers before joining SSC, and long before starting T.W.O. Eventually, Salem brought in the package and opened the damned thing with his combat knife. Once it was opened, they unpacked it together. What was inside, however, was assorted articles of clothes for a young girl of eight or nine years of age._

_Genesis asked her father. " Papa, why would Mr. Tyannikov leave clothes that are clearly made for a girl of eight or nine?" _

_" It is quite simple little kitten" answered Vasily. " I had a granddaughter about your size and age some years ago."_


	5. Chapter 5

_As December rolled around, Sierra felt much more than the others because she had gotten pregnant in April. One day, Tyson, Elliot, and Sierra went to a doctor's appointment. To check up on the baby and to discuss the idea of a home birth with a midwife. _

_Once there, Sierra signed herself in. Along with Tyson, for a check up on his injured left knee from working out. And Elliot was there for moral support, for both of them. When Sierra's name was called, the three of them had followed the nurse to the room. Once the doctor arrived, she gave the three of them a full hearted smile. She said," Alright Sierra, do you have any ideas about giving birth yet? Or, are the three of you still discussing it?" _

_Rios answered her truthfully, saying. " Well, Dr. Rose, I think we've made a choice of doing it at home. With a midwife." Dr. Rose nodded and replied. " All right than, let's take a look with the ultrasound shall we?" She smiled and said. " Everything seems to be going well. Your daughter is growing just fine, and is moving around a bit. However, I do have some concerns about the birth though." _

_Elliot piped up this time and asked her. " What do you mean Dr. Rose?" She answered his question as much information as she could at that time. "Well, the main concern here is massive blood loss. And here's why. Many people have trouble with clotting blood. And sadly, Sierra is one of those people who have that rare blood clotting problem." _

_After Tyson had his left knee looked at by Dr. Rose, the three went back home. Rios knew that it was long since time to fucking start T.W.O, and the first person that they've chosen to recruit, was, of course Alice Murray for tele commuications for the company. _


	6. Chapter 6

Rios took hold of his side arm, when, his daughter placed a hand on his wrist. She quietly said, "Papa, please don't do anything rash. At least not in front of me." And to Vasily, " Thank you for the clothes Vasily." He answered in reply. " You are most welcome little bobcat." And to Rios and Salem he asked. How are you Mr. Rios and Little Badger?"

Rios answered saying. " I can't speak for Salem but well Vasily, despite having lost my wife eight years ago." Salem answered for himself. " It's good to see you again Old Bear. And I guess you've already met my niece, Genesis Marie Rios. Her old man is protective of her, and well, I won't lie. But so am I in fact."

Than, as an afterthought. " I've been hoping that you've taken up my offer to join us at T.W.O." Rios nodded in agreement and said, "It would be an honor to have both you and your men join T.W.O as official members and trainers for Sambo. If you wish."

Vasily answered by saying, " My men and I would be honored to join T.W.O as members and Sambo trainers. The next day, being Saturday, Genesis went to the office with her father, meeting her uncle and the others there. Alice smiled as she asked. " Hoe come it only takes a moment for you to hug your father, Genesis, but it takes a full five minutes to give me one hmm?"

And the young girl gave Miss. Murray one saying. " It doesn't take that long I don't think Miss. Murray. And I always give Papa one because, well, he's my papa." Once everyone met Vasily and his team, they all got down to work. With giving out contracts to the men. " Alpha and Bravo, you two will be helping P.I. and Castle keep an eye on Cordova. While the rest of you finish up your training."

Than to Rios and Salem, " You two have a rather simple job. Protect the president's daughter until she gets home from China, here in this area." Rios asked her rather point blank. " Is this mission high risk or low risk Alice? I don't want to leave and make my daughter an orphan if I don't come back from this mission."

Alice reassured him by saying. " It's rather low risk Tyson. Everyone there in the Embassy knows that she will be having an escort home with T.W.O. and I will watch over Genesis till you guys get back from the escort mission as well."


	7. Chapter 7

_The job was rather low risk and they both came home safe and sound. Genesis ran to her father and uncle, giving them both a hug. Salem smiled and told her, " Hey Genesis, I'll see you two later okay kiddo?" She answered him. "Alright Uncle Elliot. I love you." _

_And then to her father. " Papa, why is there an odd black leather outfit in the garage? Did it belong to Mama?" Tyson told her the truth. " Your mother was an assassin of sorts. She provided her services as an escort to high ranking men and women from all over the world and she was well trained in mixed martial arts and other hand to hand combat styles. She also knew how to fire a gun when she needed to. But she quit that job and went for something better. When we met eight years ago, it was while on some shore leave from SSC at the time. And now, it belongs to you baby girl. When you get older." _

_She was contented with her father's answer and drifted off to sleep on the way home. But, than she rememebered something and said. "Papa, both Alpha and Bravo are back in country From Mexicao. With P.I. and Castle as well." _

_Meanwhile, back at the Hanson household. Tyson never really had much to tell them, Amy Hanson thought to herself. " I hope that people just see a young girl instead of the Treasure. Like the movie Elektra." She is special yes. But she doesn't need people after her because of it either._


	8. Chapter 8

_Genesis has finally turned eighteen and went to an Army recruiter's office to sign up. For the Rangers of course. She thought back to when she first met Vasily Tyannikov about 12 years back and remembered what he had called her. " Little bobcat is what you called me years ago Vasily" she said to herself. " I hope that I can live up to that pet name you gave me then and now." _

_And she told her father about at dinner that night. " Papa, I've decided to join the Army Rangers and went to the recruiter's office. I hope that you aren't pissed off with me." Her father only had one question for her to answer. " When do you leave for Basic training missy?" To which she answered him. " Next week Papa. Vasily has been helping me with my Sambo training for the past several months and I've also put a hell of a lot of time on the gun range shooting every kind of gun out there. And I head out by Tuseday is what the recruiter said to get there and get trainined."_


	9. Chapter 9

However, once Genesis had completed her Basic training and Advanced training for the Rangers, she was transported to Sniper school. Just like her uncle was. She finally made a phone call home to the T.W.O office to share her news. Vasily answered it by pressing the speaker button and her father told her. " You're on speaker Baby girl." Salem chuckled a bit before asking her. " How was training Genesis? Still a hell of a bobcat or what?"

She smiled and said. "Papa, I made it into not only the Rangers, but Sniper school as well. And was placed as captain of my own men." Salem was surprised that Genesis had made it to sniper school. But, was even more so when she gave a description of her cousin, Ellie. Now, Rios knew the younger man was married once but she did survive the over dose of whatever it was she took and so did the baby. After the call was ended, Rios called Salem over to the side to see if he was alright.

He started by saying. " Damn Elliot, you alright? Seems like you've seen a ghost." Salem answered him by saying. " Tyse, shit man, I thought that Jess was dead since 1993. But she contacted me a few months ago saying that we've had a daughter together." Vasily watched the exchange with some mild interest. The call left Salem with some half remembered pain from what had just happened over twenty years ago. But it's all true about him having a family. Just like Rios.


	10. Chapter 10

Jess was jumpy when she met the others at T.W.O. Elliot introduced her as his wife since '93. He started with Rios. " Tyse, this is my wife Jess. Ellie is, well, our 20 year old daughter who had just met her young cousin Genesis in Sniper school." Jess blushed even harder as she met the others working at T.W.O. while Elliot told Tyson the full story.

" Tyson, you knew that I was abandoned and disowned by my father years ago down in Louisiana. Then, I met Jesse Rossi and married her. And we had a daughter together. But her mother died of an over dose of Heroin when she was a child of ten years old. Now, she doesn't know that I had told you, Tyse. Please don't tell anyone else." And Rios agreed to it.


	11. Chapter 11

_Genesis had sat down at a table to eat lunch at the chow hall when her cousin joined her. She asked her. " So it's true that you're Uncle Tyson's daughter, Genesis?" And she replied. " Hell yes Ellie, and you're my cousin by Uncle Elliot right?" Together they made a pact to always watch each other's asses. Just like their fathers have always done. One of Genesis's squad shouted. " Captain Rios, I hear that we have our mission, and that we get you both on sniper duty. Is that true Ma'am?" She answered him saying. " Mordecai, what do you think old friend?"_

_"Now, can you please get them together and ready to go?" Mordecai nodded and said. "Ma'am, yes Ma'am." And in 15 minutes found them all armed and ready to roll out as a squad should be. Of course, Ellie Salem is a little bigger than her eighteen year old cousin, Genesis. Who is 5'4 and well built for a young Ranger. Together, on the same squad at least, she'll be able to watch over her new found cousin, Genesis Rios._


	12. Chapter 12

Once they had gotten to the LZ, they met up with Tyson Rios, Elliot Salem, Alpha and Bravo. Alpha and Bravo had finished up with the mayor of La Puerta, in Mexicao, and opted to help with the mission. While Vasily taught the others a bit more Sambo back home.

Genesis smiled and said. " Hola, Papa, it's good to see you guys again." Than, she gave them all a hug to boot. Mordecai had never really liked mercs, but his captain understood his fear and had quietly took him aside. She told him. " Mordecai, I know that you hate working with Mercs old friend. But, can you please just do so for me?" And he agreed by saying." Ma'am, yes ma;am. As long as it;s a standing order from you, I shall do so. For your sake."

And they went to join the others for a full debrief of the mission that's about to go down. After the debriefing, they went into groups of two. Alpha and Bravo stayed together. Tyson and Elliot work well together, while Ellie went with Minx and Captain Rios went with Mordecai to work on the ground together with Alpha and Bravo.


	13. Chapter 13

Mordecai and Genesis went with Alpha and Bravo to scout the area before the others moved out to do their missions. There was a wall where they could split up two and two. Two up high and two below. Bravo opted to go high when Mordecai picked up his captain and pushed her up onto the ledge with Bravo, while he and Alpha stayed on the ground.

Together, they moved out as a four man squad. Up until there was an RPG launched at them. She moved just as soon as Bravo shouted out. " RPG, move your ass Genesis." And she did with Bravo hot on her the RPG exploded near Genesis sending her off her feet with large amounts of fucking shrapnel in her left leg, right arm and side. Alpha contacted Bravo asking. "Hey Bravo, you two alright? Is Genesis Rios still with you?"

Genesis answered for herself. " I'm alright Alpha, I think. But that fucking RPG really screwed me up. I've got some injuries concerning shrapnel in my left leg, right arm and both my sides. And the small of my back. But, I think we've got to find another way to you and Mordecai." He answered her. " Alright, you two stay together. That's an order." And together they answered, " Yes sir."

Bravo helped the young captain to her feet, when she gave a small yelp in pain. Bravo asked her. " What's wrong Genesis?" And she answered saying. " Fucking shit, I've got shrapnel in my leg Bravo. And my right arm and left side. Along with my back. I'm screwed over alright."


	14. Chapter 14

_Bravo gently removed as much of the shrapnel as best he could before bandaging her up under her BDU pants leg. And the other injury sites as well. Together, they moved until they encountered some bigger problems. They had some help from Alpha and Mordecai. Who hit them from behind. _

_Mordecai moved to his captain's side and gently picked her up in his arms like his own little sister. She didn't really protest as he picked her up with ease. Now as a group, they moved to the LZ, only to be contacted by Rios. Rios told Alpha. "Listen up Alpha, you, Bravo, Mordecai and Genesis need to get a move on. The whole damned area is infested with these fucking cartel bastards. But you can find the rest at the hotel marked on your masks' huds, we clear?" _

_Together they answered, " Yes sir, but Genesis was hit with some shrapnel on not only her left leg, but her right arm, her sides and back as well. Don't fucking worry though, we'll keep her still as possible till we get to the location of her we'll see you back at headquarters as soon as possible sir." _


	15. Chapter 15

_Once, they got to the hotel, Ellie called them saying," Better get your asses inside here you guys and fast. Because we've got some company right behind you." Minx was at the door waiting to help with Genesis when they got inside. They managed to work wonders on the cartel when Minx saw her captain's injuries for herself._

_She exclaimed, "Oh, my God, these injuries should have killed her by now. they're way deeper than I would have thought." Bravo asked her. "What the hell are you talking about?" when he saw what she meant. Half of Genesis's body was either covered in burns, gun shot wounds, stab wounds and the added weight of the shrapnel form the bloody fucking RPG to boot._

_But none of them have fully healed when the shrapnel hit her left leg and other areas of her body. Minx started with her let leg and went from there. Tending to the wounds as best she could. Ellie was joined by Alpha and she asked him point blank. "Will we get out of here alive Alpha? I know that Genesis was fucked up by an RPG hours ago, but I hope that we get some evac pretty soon. For her sake, and ours." _

_Alpha thought about it for a few minutes before answering Ellie. He asked her. " How did she get those burns Ellie?" To which she answered him truthfully. " There was a forest fire down in Yosemite while we were stationed there. She saved several children who ere there on a field trip. But was severely burned because of it. And I feel like I've failed her that day."_

_" But she didn't have severe enough burns to be kept over night for medcial reasons. And frankly, Alpha, I thought the burns were long since healed by now." _


	16. Chapter 16

Vasily was the one who came up with the suggestion that he and his men provide support for the group in the hotel while they were evacuted safely. Bravo contacted Salem and gave him one hell of an update. " Salem, Genesis is looking pretty bad right now. Her leg is really fucked up right now along with the rest of her body and she can't be moved right now. Otherwise, she's dead for sure."

Salem asked him. " Why can't MY niece be moved right now Bravo?" When Alpha piped up saying, " She's way sicker than we thought right now sir." Rios came on the comms and asked. " How sick are we talking about Alpha?" To which Minx replied, " Sicker than a damned bloody fucking dog sir and here's why."

" Her body's fighting fighting both a serious leg infection from a severe thigh wound and pnemonia. Not only that Mr. Rios, but she also has a serious case of internal bleeding to boot. " Mordecai asked her flat out. " So you're wanting to do open surgery on on Captain Rios here and now Minx?" Minx nodded and replied. " Hell yes, it's our only chance and only option for the internal bleeding right now."

Everyone agreed to it and Alpha had asked for some serious back up. Rios told him. " Vasily and his men are gettting there either tonight or tomorrow Alpha."


	17. Chapter 17

_Eventually, they had gotten some much needed back up from Vasily and his men. Minx noted some improvement, but needed to get the bleeding under control, and fast._

_She met their medic, whose name was Brick and the two of them, got to work, and together, they had gotten the bleeding in the captain's abdomen under control. A saline drip was placed in Genesis's left arm and Minx had not only removed the displaced blood, but her spleen as well. And had finally stitched her captain up with practiced ease._

_There were daily reports on the young girl's condtiton and it only got better as she picked the pnemona out of her system but the leg infection was still there and was whooping her ass in every sense of the word._


	18. Chapter 18

_Ellie, on the other hand, opted to head home to give everyone at T.W.O a full debrief. On what went down. Rios asked her. " How was Genesis looking before you left Ellie?" And she answered him truthfully._

_"Uncle Tyson, she was pretty fucked up. She was having problems with her left leg. Shrapnel was deeply embedded in it pretty badly. Than there was severe side wounds and her right arm was all screwed up. I'm sure Minx will tell you more about it." _

_Then as an afterthought. " Speak of the devil and he shall appear." As Alpha called in with a report. He gave an updated report on Genesis. " She's doing alright. Minx and Brick had gotten the bleeding under control. But they're keeping an eye on her left leg and other wounds, and well, she's been fighting pnemouna on top of everything else." _

_Genesis managed a weak wave when a coughing fit came on hard. Minx moved her to her right side as blood was brought up. Once the coughing fit was over, Brick and Mordecai helped her to her feet. She smirked a bit but gave her father a full hearted smile as she explained what had happened._


	19. Chapter 19

She went on with the story as best she could at the time. " Papa, Mordecai was with Alpha on the ground, while I was with Bravo when there was a motherfucking cartel bastard with an RPG aimed right at us. He shot it at Bravo and me, but I got his ass out of the way before I moved as well. But I took the round behind some cover and it went to shit, when the damned thing went off and I had shrapnel in my left leg and side. Not to mention it was also embedded in my right arm and shoulder."

Tyson gave his daughter a smile before replying. " I'll see you when you guys get home, are we clear?" And Genesis nodded and answered. " Yes Papa, we'll see you guys then." The call was just finishing up when there came the sound of an approaching helicopter was heard. They all got to the roof and got on it and went back to the Ranger Base.

Now the next objective was to get home for some much needed rest. While Genesis and her men were placed on the Rangers' lost for back up for any and all kinds of trouble... both foreign and domestic. They went back and forth for a while with everything, till they had gotten sent home.


	20. Chapter 20

The damage to Genesis's back was far worse than either Minx or Brick had realized. There was massive damage to the spinal cord and some bruising as well. All caused by the RPG. When it was shot, the damned thing sent her hurtling backwards into a brick wall before the shrapnel hit her right arm, sides and her left leg too.

Now, the young girl will have to re-learn how to walk all over again. But right now, she had to get over any and all sickness raging on in her body.

And her left side was repaired, along with her left leg and right arm. Along with a double check on her abdomen found that she had six fractured ribs to boot. So all in all,a long six months of both recovery and P.T. to help her get better. Once everything was repaired she was placed in I.C.U to make a full recovery.

Her family and friends were always allowed ten minutes out of every hour to spend with Genesis. In case she woke up. And during one such visit, she did wake up, to see her father. She gently shook his shoulder and simply said, "Papa, wake up."

The two embraced each other, despite the girl's injuries hurting her. Together, they spoke about anything and everything until the time was up. He went to the waiting room and updated the others as best he could about what happened.


	21. Chapter 21

One day, after P.T was over for the moment, the doctor released Captain Rios into her father's custody to heal and get some therapy for her leg and arm. Ellie helped her cousin Genesis into the wheelchair while her father signed the release forms. Because Genesis was right handed and couldn't do it herself.

They finished up the paperwork and went home. Salem had brought the truck around to make it easier for Genesis to get in. She got in alright and fell asleep while Rios and Ellie got in as well. The rest of the group were at Rios's place ,getting things ready for Genesis. When Vasily said. " Let's get this finished up ladies and gentlemen."

And they did. Everything on Genesis was bandaged up, including her six fractured ribs. And there was one hell of a surprise party for her too, She was blushing hard when they all shouted making her have a heart attack. " Surprise Genesis" and "Welcome home Little Bobcat" replied Vasily as he gave her a hug.

She returned it with ease before her body told her it was time to sit down, before her legs buckled out from under her, while Vasily helped her to a chair. And for once, she was content to be home with her friends and family. Lexi gave her captain the update. That they were put as back up for other Ranger squads.

Genesis nodded and replied. " That's fine by me Lexi." Despite being doped up with pain killers for her left leg. The others understood it well enough, that they managed to keep things light till about midnight or shortly there after. Than everyone went home, to get ready for work the next morning.

And for right now, as well as for the next five to six months, Genesis has to sleep sitting up because of her left leg, right arm, and fractured ribs. So Ellie helped her cousin get her mane of hair cleaned up and changed into a nightgown. Genesis took her meds and got ready for bed. Ellie stayed the night, to keep an eye on her young cousin. Just in case there was an allergic meltdown from one of the medicines she's taking for pain.


	22. Chapter 22

_Over the next several months had found Genesis doing large amounts of P.T., and getting herself back to speed. One Day,however, she took a call for her father. " Rios residence, this is Genesis speaking, how may I help you?" Mimi smiled and said. " Genesis, it's good to hear your voice again. Where's Tyson?" _

_She replied. " He's at work right now Grandma." She understood and asked her granddaughter. " Can you please let him that I had called my dear?" She answered," Yes ma'am I will." And after the call was finished, she called her father. To let him know that Mimi called and wanted to speak with him about something important. _

_Rios called his mother back and asked her. " Mom, is everything alright? Is it Mira?" His mother answered him. " No, Mira's fine Tyson. But honestly, I think that your father is slowly losing it. He has Dementia and, well, his doctors say that it'll only get worse over time. I'm afraid for the girls. Both of them. I figured that you should know that John has been inapporiatie with Genesis and Ellie in the past and thought that you should know Tyson."_

_He replied. " Alright Mom, thanks for calling me with the news. Does Mira know yet?" And the answer was "Yes, she was the first person that I called before I called you son." Answered Mimi. Salem noticed a change in his partner and asked, " Hey Tyse, is everything alright, back on the home front with your parents?" _

_Tyson answered him saying. " Shit Elliot, my old man has Dementia. And my mom's scared for both Genesis and Ellie both, because some cases causes older men to see young girls as their wives. And try to bed them, no matter how much they say no." Elliot nodded and replied," Well, come on then, tubby. Let's finish up the meeting, and then we can hit the shooting range. K?" Tyson answered saying. " Sounds like a great idea Salem,. Let's do it. And I've got your six old friend."_

_They went back to the meeting and got finished with that, and then the two went to the shooting range for a while. That night, Elliot, Jess and Ellie helped out at the Rios residence with getting the evening meal ready. They've spoken to the girls about what the call was a simple problem with Advanced Stage Dementia and the concern for them both. Eventually, John Rios had died of pnmoneua and the family held the burial on a fall day in November. A few days before Thanksgiving to boot too._

_Genesis sang Amazing Grace My Chains Are Gone with some help from her cousin, Ellie Salem. And they stayed to spend Thanksgiving with Mimi and Mira before heading home for school and work. Tyson gave a simple blessing. " Lord, thank you for good friends and family. Please watch over us and bless the ones who prepared the meal. Amen."_

_And everyone echoed the "Amen" quietly together as a family should do. His daughter said. " Papa, that prayer was really good. I'm sure Mama would have loved it." Tyson agreed with his nineteen year old daughter, Genesis. Ellie asked her cousin. " What had happened to Aunt Sierra Genesis?" _

_She answered her simply. "Ellie, Mama died nineteen years ago on Christmas Day. She had a choice to make. It was either her, or me. And, well, she chose me." Ellie nodded in understanding and went to help with the dishes alongside her cousin. All of this was written down by Mama to put into a book and get it printed. And printed it was._

_The title is of course. " Down The Road To Hell by Genesis Marie Rios. The kicker, it's non-fiction. Meaning that it's ALL VERY MUCH TRUE." " Who am I? I'm Sierra Ann Rios. Born December 30th, 2004. I'm proud of my mama for what she went through and did all those years ago And I love her all the same." _

_ " This is Sierra Ann Rios, Signing Off."_


End file.
